User talk:194.66.185.193/Archive 1
GOD DAMN IT, who did that >_< Speaking as a neutral observer, you are in no position to be demanding respect. One, because it has to be earned, and two, it's not just about the edits anymore. You have made several major personal attacks against an admin and violated wiki rules (Most notably COD:DDD) several times. If anyone needs to get a grip and start respecting people, it's you. 11:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) The only person who needs to learn respect in this scenario, IS YOU! DO NOT disrespect me, as I will smear your name in the dirt, HE insulted me, HE mocked me, HE humiliated me, AND HE violated personal space as well as deleted pages which were rightfully correct and fine.... now you tell me I am in no right to demand respect. Unfortunatly, the evidence suggests that you pulled the first punch. All you were originally asked to do was read the style manual and contribute constructivly in future, noting that you had the potenetial to do so. (Quote: "They haven't been particularly well written and are all quite biased. Please read the Call of Duty Wiki:Manual of Style before editing again. Imrlybord7 14:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC)". At no point is there an attempt at aggrevation.) You chose to bring this problem upon yourself, tampering with the evidence on your talk page to fit your view of events. (For example, in this edit you removed examples of the edits you had made which didn't fit within the rules in order to claim baseless accusation.) I should also point out you are risking a ban for attempted block evasion and multiple major infractions. I am simply trying to help you. If you wish, I can leave you to your inevitable fate. 11:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Well then. I am of course willing to show respect, but you still take this way too seriously. I mean, that sounded like a ransom note. Anyhow, I'm not entirely sure what I have to apologize for. Will I show you any undue disrespect now? No. However, your behavior was totally unacceptable on every level, and whether you believe it or not I did not instigate that. You seem to have mellowed out quite a bit, but you still violated COD:DDD and you are using an alt account, so I have to block this IP for the remainder of your main account's block. I know this isn't quite what you wanted, but hopefully we can move past this. If not, then hey, I'm always up for extending the block (not a threat, simply a reality check). Imrlybord7 12:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ............. I will explain again then, politely... I asked for an apology based on the way you deleted the M14 EBR page, and uh, technically, I have NOT made another account, thank you very much. I simply used the unregistered system, you should really look into that. You also mocked me with the infamous "Are you trying to help" comment YOU made, oh and it was you who might not have known it who "pulled the first punch" as you so beautifully quoted - I was unregistered initially, when editing the M14 EBR, yet you continued to delete the post! I AM NOT unreasonable, but I DO at least expect some partial apology for this incidence if nothing more. Dont make me use the unregistered system again, you and I both know how that will end otherwise I suppose that will have to do. Since these edits were done at college, I am fine with IP blocks :) LOL. Nuff said. :Editing any page on the wiki other than your own talk page during a block constitutes ban dodging, even if it is not technically an alt "account." Anyway, I never said or quoted anything resembling "pulling the first punch." I only said that I was not the instigator. The simple fact is that you overreacted. A fitting analogy would be that you accidentally kicked a small stone at me while walking, I casually tossed it back, and you responded by trying to gut me on the spot. Please keep in mind that there are a lot of bad editors on this wiki, and all too often I find that I am constantly going through and reverting well-intentioned edits that are lacking in quality. To me, you were simply one name on a list of many, and I only bothered addressing you personally because your name appeared on that list so many times. Also, why should I care so much about this? I will apologize for being a bit more dismissive of you than I should have been, but you have failed to demonstrate that you can be an asset to the editing team or even a functioning member of the community. Also, I have checked through the history of your talk page. Just to clarify, this wiki does not mean enough to me for me to "suffer" from anything that occurs here, nor are you capable of causing substantial damage to this wiki. We have an "A-Team" of admins and experienced users who are more than capable of dealing with whatever anyone may throw our way. Imrlybord7 15:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Its ironic, your job as an admin is to weed out these impersonal comments, YET, all I see you doing is targeting just MY edits, MY WORK, MY FUCKING PAGES WHEN THERE ARE OTHERS YOU COULD BE DOING!! No.... Calm down... but it still wont change the fact that, you showed a great dirth of disrespect and have given me much anger and grief. THOSE who cannot show respect I can change, but those who WILL NOT show respect are useless IMO, and are no longer worth my breath. So you know what, sod it, Ban me - PERMANENTLY - I NO LONGER CARE! If I cannot edit Cod Wikias, I'll stick to editing Elements (the game) or something, at least there, they don't restrict you as to what you fucking write nor do I have to worry about personal space/privacy. And I don't hate you for a personal reason, wait a minute, actually, I do.... Yes I do hate you for personal reasons, As said before, I used to think you did this for a joke, for fun, but now, I have ZERO respect for you. Anybody who sides with you, is weak willed and stupid, and before I am banned permanently I will make a user page, on an alternate account, put this up, and say HOW MUCH this wikia BLOWS, and when they realise that is completely true, they will forget editing, and this will slowly crumble, failing that, I'll tear it down myself. Then you have made a permanent enemy.... I will enjoy tearing the wiki apart, even if it takes 20 years to do so! Why do you think that anyone would listen to you or care about what you have to say? Nobody would look at a new users page and suddenly turn into a frenzied rebel. They would say, "Oh, what a loser," and move along. Also, you are quite obviously a socially incompetent shut-in. Tell me, do you know what a girl looks like? Also, I have reverted many more edits than just yours. You are free to peruse my 4,300+ edits if you don't believe me. Imrlybord7 16:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Jesus Christ kid could you be anymore overdramatic? It's a damn wiki about a game where you play some generic Hollywood special ops dudes and shoot bad men in the face, not a life-or-death situation. Anyways, I've reduced your ban to a month or two because, while you need to grow up, you haven't caused any problems outside of being overdramatic on your userpage and pissing off Bord. If you keep this up I'll be happy to set the ban back to a year tho. Darkman 4 17:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:FMJ Again, sorry. If you would like to add it again you could, but make sure to put in a better place and not the main paragraph. And re-word it, make it professional. General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 10:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I did. I reverted the edit you made to your talk page. You violated COD:DDD. Anyway, you can't get this archived. I would just create an account. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 11:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) - This is actually JouninOfDespair - I just wish I could get this bloody thing Archived, its like a lingering ghost as said. And to be frank imrlybord7 violated DDD ages back to keep the peace with my actual account so that it didnt look bad on my page. I hardly look at this page but counter-intuitively, I check messages just like now and that can make me regularly look back at my bad side and it irritates me. Then talk to an Adminstrator about it. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 11:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC)